La venganza de harry potter
by oscuro dark angel
Summary: Vampiros... traiciones... amores no correspondidos... guerras... muerte... inmortales 6to año nada es lo que parece
1. El comienzo de la Oscuridad

La venganza de harry potter

**EL COMIENZO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Era una tarde muy soleada en Privet Drive, el año pasado había sido un año muy duro para el ya que toda la comunidad mágica o al menos los políticos como Fudge se habían hecho los locos respecto al regreso de Voldemort, harry todavía no había superado el hecho de que Sirius…había caído en el velo se sentía culpable mas sin embargo el sabia que no podía dejarse ya que Voldemort andaba al acecho.

Tres horas después de haber seguido en la cama pensado en todo y en nada sintió un gruñido en el estomago ya que no había comido por que Vernon lo había castigado ya que la semana anterior habían llegado ocho lechuzas con cartas que contenían disculpas.

Bajo con mucho cuidado las escaleras y tomo rápidamente un sándwich del refrigerador pero para su desgracia Dudley lo vio y empezó a discutir con el.

-Papa, Harry se esta robando mis sándwiches (con expresión de niño bueno).

-Que que estas haciendo maldito anormal te dije que no quería que hicieras nada, a pero eres malagradecido, ahora si veras lo que es un castigo. Su tío se estaba sacando el cinturón para darle una cueriza.

Y cuando lo iba a tomar de la mano. Emergió un aura oscura alrededor de Harry.

A Vernon se le había quemado la mano.

-Maldito bastardo anormal pagaras por hacerme esto.

-Yo-yo no fui tío…

-No me importa maldito engendro del mal pagaras de todos modos.

En eso Harry se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir esto todos los veranos asi que decidió ponerle fin al asunto de una vez por todas.

-Cállate quien te crees para tratarme asi tu no eres mas que basura comparado a mi yo tendria que venir a esta casa podria estar en cualquiera pero Albus no quiere. Esto lo dijo mas para si mismo que para ellos.

Petunia estaba gimoteando por la reaccion de harry y habia visto esa determinación en los ojos de Harry como los de Lily, pero en Harry se veia una sombra oscura.Y eso era lo que mas le impactaba

En eso Harry dejo el sándwich y se fue a dormir a la cual sucedió rapidamente por culpa de la magia accidental.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Piénsalo, Harry, piénsalo…"

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama de un salto. Tenía la respiración agitada e irregular. Un sudor frío cubría todo su cuerpo. Se restregó los ojos y suspiró cansadamente. Cogió sus gafas y se las puso y se fue al baño una vez dentro, metió la cabeza debajo del grifo del agua fría para intentar aliviar el dolor de cabeza y el calor que hacía ese verano.

¡A que madres¡ se refería Voldemort, el no era adivino.

Camino a tientas en la oscuridad el ya se había acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo en la alacena. Luego volvió a la cama, se sentó en el borde y apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos. "Piénsalo, Harry, piénsalo". Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

Y empezó a llorar recordando a Sirius ya que por su culpa el había ido al ministerio a salvarlos pero ya nada podía hacer Sirius había caído al portal ya no valía la pena llorar.

Ahora su corazón estaba lleno de odio hacia todos tanto a Voldemort y sus mortífagos y La orden del Fénix. Ya que todos sabían lo que el era y lo quieran utilizar como una simple arma. Sin importar sus sentimientos. Eso lo llevaba a la gratificante ira de la cual era un elixir de vida lo cual lo llevaba a no tener compasión por nadie de sus antiguos enemigos y amigos.

Y con esto lo conllevaba a la Venganza la cual era las ganas de vengar a Sirius, a sus padres, y a el mismo todo por la culpa de los engaños y manipulaciones y deseos de poder de otros, por eso el maquinaba planes de cómo vengarse de todos sus posibles muertes desde Dumbledore hasta Voldemort ya que los dos tenían la misma culpa por sus actos cometidos, por sus deseos de ganar esta estupida guerra, sin embargo el sabia que no iba a poder hacerlo solo, necesitaba preparación tanto en magia blanca como en magia negra y para eso necesitaba a Voldemort y desde que esa voz de el lo llamaba se sentía mas atraído, pero como diablos se iba a reunir con el, no iba a ser tan estupido para mandarle una carta y decirle Voldy quieres aliarte conmigo?

En eso estaba cuando no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la medianoche y había cumplido otro año mas y callo dormido pensado en mil y una cosas otra vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno que tal les pareció acepto desde regaños hasta criticas constructivas


	2. Una propuesta

Graxias a los q m mandaron un review… OK ya saben criticas de las q gusten jiji

----------------------------------------------------

Una propuesta

"31 de julio hoy es mi cumpleaños"-pensó harry. Solo un años mas de perdidas y de dolor de muerte y de engaños como había sido toda su vida todo por culpa de 2 personas de las cuales ya no se quería acordar y en acto seguido decidió que era mejor ir a caminar y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Iba caminando por el callejón Magnolia cuando de repente sintió un aura mágica que los estaba acechando pero decidió seguir caminando ya que pensó que era Mundugus si ese maldito torpe y ladrón, sin embargo no escucho que eran dos seres que estaban hablando sobre el.

-Flatey sentiste el poder de ese chico. Dijo el ser oscuro

-Si amigo mío, la reina no se equivocaba es muy poderoso hay que tener cuidado con el, deberíamos de acercarnos de forma humana con el no crees tiamant.

-Tal vez intentémoslo.

·$··$·$·$$$$$$$

-Un helado de chocolate, por favor; Dijo el ojiverde al encargado. Sentándose en la banca de enfrente.

-Ahí esta señor. Dándole el dichoso helado.

En eso llegaron 2 tipos mas uno era alto, piel pálida, cabello castaño-oscuro, y ojos azules mientras que el otro era alto, piel pálida, cabello rubio, y de ojos oscuros. Los cuales parecían de unos 17 años

-2 helados de chocolate, señor.

-Enseguida señores.

Flatey volteando hacia Harry le dijo.

-He chico, si tu, ¿como esta el helado? Dijo el ojiazul.

-Mmm, bueno, por que pregunta señor?

-Huuy contigo no andes a la defensiva chaval solo que me gusta el helado de los mejores.

-ahh, entonces siéntese siquiere y también su compañero.

-Gracias aunque no te dijeron que no le debes hablar a extraños en tu casa?

-Si pero y que a ustedes les gusta también el helado de chocolate según parece no además no tengo nada que hacer y parecen chavos buena onda. Dijo el ojiverde

-jeje tal vez en fin, Como te llamas?.

-Yo harry y ustedes.

-Yo Flatey y mi amigo se llama Tiamant.

-que nombres tan raros ¿de donde son? dijo el ojiverde algo inseguro.

-De Transilvania venimos a buscar a un amigo de por aquí.

.Ahhh si los pudiera ayudar los ayudaría pero no soy muy sociable.

-Mmm sabes guardar un secreto amigo. Dijo Tiamant con doble intención.

-Si a ver digan. Dijo el ojiverde intrigado.

-Ok harry, sabemos quien eres en el mundo mágico y nosotros somos vampiros, eres una persona muy especial y no por haber luchado contra Voldemort nuestra reina quiere hablar contigo.

-Jajajajaj en serio que son tontos los mortífagos. Dijo Harry con varita en mano. Creen que me van a engañar asi nada mas solo por estamos en un lugar publico no los ataco, en serio creen que me lo iba a creer, para empezar los vampiros no puede caminar de dia por las calles.

-No, no harry nosotros somos vampiros quieres que te lo demostremos. Dijo el vampiro rápidamente.

-Aja si como no. En ese momento Flatey Tiamant sacaron sus colmillos de 10 centímetros.

-Suficiente Harry? Dijo Flatey

-Es imposible. Dijo el ojiverde con un poco de miedo pensando en que quería la reina con el.

-En el mundo nada es imposible, entonces aceptas la propuesta.

-Como se que no son aliados de Voldemort. Dijo Harry con desconfianza.

-Como tu dijiste Harry nosotros no somos malos nosotros elegimos lo que somos y no nos sometemos a nadie.

-Y que querría la reina de mi?

-No sabemos mucho solo que eres alguien quien debería de estar ahí desde hace mucho tiempo y no en casa de tus tíos, Yen esa guerra de los magos.

-Mmm en y por que no me convirtieron en un vampiro.

-Como te dijimos Harry nosotros elegimos si nos convertimos todos somos especiales en el clan.

-Si es asi como iremos a ver a la reina.

- Claro iremos fluctuando

-Como es eso?

-Desfragmentamos nuestro cuerpo y se teletransporta a un lugar determinado.

-Pero yo no se hacer eso.

-Lo sabemos pero es como la aparición te agarras de unos de nosotros y ya.

-Ok, pero y mis cosas como las llevare?

-No te preocupes de eso nos podemos encargar nosotros-

-Mmm confiare en ustedes pero recuerden yo no perdono.

-Lo sabemos y te ayudaremos en lo que quieras. Dijo inclinándose ante el.

-Esta bien, ya párate que nos están viendo raro, por cierto cuando nos vamos. Dijo el ojiverde curiosamente ya que queria salir de Privet Drive ya.

-Ahora mismo. Dijo Flatey con un brillo es sus ojos de triunfo.

Ahí esta el cap. no m maten por fa por que no iban a creer que harry ina poder darse de piñasos contra todos el solo no creen.

Unos consejos en los rew no m irían mal jiji chao.


	3. Un destino oscuro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de J.K. Rowling y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

OK ya después de tantas formalidades agradezco a los siguientes amigos y amigas que me mandaron un review.

**FeliasFenix: tu fic esta chido sigamos a ver quien tiene mas review va y no t preocupes los vampiros van a seguir.**

**Pedro I: Ahí esta ya el sig capitulo y digamos que no es de lado oscuro solo de su lado va ahí te dejo el chap.**

""son pensamientos-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UN DESTINO OSCURO**

Definitivamente las fluctuaciones tampoco la agradaban no se sentía tan mal pero era una sensación rara como si te fundieras en el vació. De repente se dio cuenta del clima era frío pero a la vez calido como si fuera de ahí el. Enfrente había un gran castillo parecido a Hogwarts pero más viejo y oscuro pero por alguna razón se sentía atraído. En el camino de la entrada seguían pero sin hablar hasta que Harry hablo de algo que se presentía.

-Donde estamos? No me digas que es el castillo de Drácula-. Dijo algo nervioso el ojiverde.

-De hecho, Harry, si lo es, y este es nuestro hogar la gran Transilvania-.dijo el vampiro.

-Oie pero no que los muggles también lo pueden ver-dijo el ojiverde

-Eso es lo que ellos creen lo ven es solo una ilusión ese castillo no es real en verdad-. Dijo Tiamant.

-Ahh y cuantos años tienen en realidad ustedes dos. Pregunto con curiosidad y discreción.

-Bueno Harry yo tengo solo 100 años y Tiamant como 103 años los dos éramos grandes amigos en esa época y Tiamant lo convirtieron primero al principio yo me asuste por que era mi mejor amigo pero el me explico como paso y me convenció de que me convirtiera-. Dijo Flatey

-Pues si Harry, si te preguntas como me convertí fue por que en ese tiempo nuestras familias que de por si ya eran amigas nos quisieron obligar a estudiar pero lo que el y yo queríamos era conocer el mundo nosotros éramos finlandeses y yo me fui de viaje a Transilvania entonces la conocí a la reina al principio me asuste pero ella supo que era lo que quería y me pregunto si quería formar parte del clan y pues aunque tenia miedo me intereso mucho y pues accedí ya tres años después de estar en el castillo empecé a extraña a Flatey y pues le platique de mi aventuro y el quiso también convertirse-.

-Ahh entonces es una historia de una amistad que supero las barreras de la muerte, jaja.- Comento harry.

-Pues si aunque parezca medio gay esto asi es y como ves la reina es alguien muy amable que nos ayudo en nuestras antiguas vidas y nosotros estamos contentos de vivir asi- Dijo Tiamant

-Pues entonces ya la quiero conocer- Dijo el ojiverde un poco más confiado y emocionado.

-SI pero te vas a tener que esperar hasta la cena ya que necesitas descansar y ponerte presentable ya que como ves ya tienes la habitación reservada y hay varias túnicas de gala en el armario y la bañera esta en la otra puerta-. Dijo Flatey Al llegar al lobby del castillo.-Ven te llevare a la habitación y tu Tiamant ve avisarle a la reina que ya llegamos-.

-OK ya voy capitán-.Dijo divertido Tiamant.

-Y a que horas va a ser la cena Flatey-. Pregunto el ojiverde.

-No te preocupes yo vendré por ti. Dijo el ojiazul.

La habitación era enorme con colores negros y azules por todos lados al ver el clóset casi se cae para atrás eran como unas 50 túnicas de gala de todo tipo de colores agarro un negra con encaje dorado y azul y se la llevo al baño que en realidad parecía una mini alberca. Abrió la llave del agua y salio calientita y ya metido en el jacuzzi empezó a cavilar sobre lo que había pasado ese día.

"Había salido de su casa sin avisar y se había ido con unos vampiros desconocidos pero en realidad inspiraban confianza aunque se reprendió mentalmente ya que empezó a preocuparse por lo que diría Remus pero el problema no era el sino toda la orden ya que por la culpa de ellos y en especial de un viejo loco llamado Dumbledore el cual le había ocultado lo de la profecía y sobre su padrino si sirius si solo viviera todo seria diferente pero en parte se sentía mejor ya que ya no lo manejaban como un arma en esa guerra estupido provocada por el estupido de Voldemort".Sin embardo en ese momento la orden del fénix estaba de cabeza en búsqueda de Harry y por eso había reunión urgente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cuartel general de la orden del fénix_

7:30 p.m.

Sala de juntas

En una sala circular parecida a una corte se encontraban Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kinsley, Ron, Arthur, Hermione, Snape, Macgonaggal y Molly.

-Estamos aquí por la desaparición de harry la cual fue hoy a las hora del te según parece salio a caminar al parque-. Dijo dumbledore.

-Y si los mortífagos lo capturaron….- Dijo Kinsley.

-Es cierto y no creo que venga para acá por que ya sabe lo de Sirius. Espeto Ron.

-Es cierto señorita granger y señor Weasley hicieron lo que les dije.- Dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

-Asi es Dumbledore no le contamos nada sobre nuestra entrada a la orden del fénix y en sus cartas decía que el estaba bien pero aburrido.

-Que bueno ya saben su misión va a ser la misma del año pasado vigilarlo todo el tiempo si van a organizar el ED háganlo pero manténganlo vigilado.

Mando Dumbledore a los que ellos solo asintieron.

-Al parecer esta estudiando ya que pidió cuatro libros de encantamientos y transformaciones avanzados-. Dijo Moody

-Que bien entonces hay que ir al callejón Diagon a buscarlo tal vez este ahí-. Dijo Albus – Tu Severus investiga si lo tiene Voldemort.

-Esta bien Albus aunque al parecer no ya que si no nos hubiera llamado a todos-. Dijo algo inconforme Snape.

-Ya saben si lo encuentran solo vigílenlo hay que ver que hace-. Dijo Albus

-No crees que seria mejor traerlo para aca Albus es muy peligroso que ande ahí afuera solo-. Reclamo Remus

-NO hay que dejarle que crea que le damos su espacio y asi ganarnos su confianza. Dijo tranquilamente Albus. – Entonces ya nos vemos mañana con los informes a esta misma hora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el chap. El próximo se los traigo el fin de semana.


End file.
